When One Door Closes Another One Opens
by hhhmmm
Summary: <html><head></head>A heartbroken Ulrich has to cope with the loss of William to Yumi but someone helps him through it and gives him the true understanding of love. Corny Title. I'll take any other suggestions.</html>
1. Chapter 1

** III'MMM BACK! After a much needed rest I'm back. I tried to improv I Got's You but I hated it so I wrote a completely different story still UxA. First two chapter's will be posted jus cuz. So...yea. I'm gonna take down I Got's You...eventually...jsyk**

A pair of soft brown eyes hardened with anger as they rested upon a young merry couple strolling hand in hand. The tall boy with questionable blue hair tossed his head back and howled at something his girlfriend, a young girl in all black had said. She joined in on his laughter and they walked away to some unknown destination. The pair of brown eyes stalked them until they disappeared from view. The owner angril punched the ground as if he were trying to dent it.

"You know Ulrich," came a smooth voice behind him, "punching the ground isn't going to make Yumi come back." Ulrich turned to see his room mate Odd casually lean up against a tree taking refuge in the shade to escape the Sun's setting ray's.

"Hop off," Ulrich spat. His response comes out harsher than he wanted it too but he didn't give a shit, right now.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you screwed up,"

Ulrich clenched his fists trying to subdue the anger that threatened to explode.

"Shut it Odd,"

"I'm just saying you had three years to get her but you let some guy fly in and sweep her off her feet,"

"Odd..." Ulrich warned. His eyes were shut tight as the anger, depression, and despair bubbled up inside him.

"I mean William's a great guy but not that good for Yumi. You could have given her a better relationship,"

"Shut the fu-"

"Why should I?" Odd asked. "You need to listen to the mistakes you made." That was when all the emotion spilt over. Ulrich got up and in Odd's face.

"Listen! I don't need the biggest failure if my life shoved into my face right now, k?" Ulrich yelled. "I just lost the girl that I loved to some friggin' jack-off who's undeserving! I'm really pissed now. Beyond pissed and if you don't want me to beat the shit out if you then shut the hell up or by the time I'm done with you'll be putting your pants on head first." Ulrich yelled so hard that when he was done he felt empty. All his feelings and energy was just released into his lecture at Odd and now he was overwhelmed with a dizzy feeling. Although being screamed at by an emotionally unstable guy Odd's face was still stoic showing no fear, compassion...there was nothing readable on his face.

"How do you feel, now?" Odd asked. Ulrich's reply was a long wail that started a series of pained cries. He had finally let his emotions go and after hearing out loud what had really happened he broke down crying. It was awkward seeing a big bad and buff guy like Ulrich cry like a three year old who didn't get her cookie but it was understandable. Odd walked over and patted Ulrich's shoulder comfortably thanking God that they were the only one's lame enough to be on school grounds on a Saturday afternoon.

"It's ok, buddy," Odd said. "C'mon let's go back to he dorms. There you can let it out." Ulrich wept all the way to their room and two hours after.

**Reviews? =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm realizing these chapters are hella short so i'll post two chapters at a time unless they're lengthy. So anyways enjoi chapter dos**

"So that's when I realized that it wasn't the new data I had downloaded that was the problem it was a virus that XANA had implanted in the hardware. The system that controls your virtualization, the vehicles etc," Jeremie said. His face was alit with glee but Aelita's...not so much. In fact she didn't even want to be in Jeremie's room she wanted to be in town watching a movie but she had heard nothing from Ulrich or Odd, Yumi was probably babysitting Hiroki and William was most likely thinking of a way to get Yumi in his evil little clutches.

"Fascinating," she responds with a puff. Jeremie, always the oblivious, nods his head in agreement.

"Right? Then your father sent me some new data and I got rid of the virus,"

"Hey Jeremie, I think I'll go for a little walk," Aelita declared when she could take no more. She had to get the hell out of the room before Jermie droned on again. Before he could answer the door was closing behind her. With a sigh of relief she took off down the hallway to the flights of stairs and jogged outside. It was warm and a little muggy. Aelita was thankful she had decided to wear shorts and a thin V-neck. She broke her jog into a slow walk and headed to the direction if the woods. Maneuvering through thick tangle of trees she made her way into a clearing right in the middle of the woods. In the dead center of the clearing was a rusty manhole she had been familiarized with. But tonight she continued past the clearing and went straight until a sight stopped her cold. A young couple passionately making out but it wasn't the kissing that affected her oh no! It was the couple themselves. Aelita backed away slowly so she wouldn't be discovered and took off when her footsteps were out if ear shot. She raced back into the nearly deserted and eerily silent dorm room. She zoomed last Jeremie's door straight into Ulrich and Odd's..

She rapped quietly on the dark green door. Odd opened it a few seconds after.

"Hey Princess," he greeted warily. He stepped aside so she could pass him.

"Odd we have a major problem. I just saw-"

"William with Yumi right?" Odd finished for her. "Yea I know. Ulrich already saw. Took it really badly though." Odd jerked his head to the right. Aelita saw Ulrich curled up in a ball with nothing on but his boxers, on his bed sleeping retlessly. He kept tossing and turning murmuring random incoherent things along the lines of 'Yumi'...'love'...'William'...'Hell'. His exposed body glistened with sweat yet shivered with cold. Aelita grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Ulrich's arm soothingly and brushed his sweaty hair, matted on his face out of his eyes that were shut tightly from pain.

"Good thing it's a Sunday tomorrow and he can sleep in," Odd said. He tugged of his shirt which Aelita had just noticed was drenched at the shoulder to mid back probably with Ulrich's tears. She went to go sit on Odd's bed and he went down to join her.

"What are we gonna do Odd?" she asked quietly. "Ulrich can't fight XANA with all this emotion holding him back. How can he work with Yumi and William in the group?" Odd shook his head.

"I have no idea. Ulrich's a tough one but everyone has their moment. He wouldn't last a second on Lyoko," he said. Silence over took the room and settled in. The only noise were few moans of pain from Ulrich and rustling if the covers as he tossed and turned. Aelita sighed again.

"I should leave now, text me when he wakes up, k?"

Odd nodded and got up to show her out.

"He'll be fine Aelita," Odd assured. "You'll see."

"Yeah, sure," she replied as she faced him to say good bye. To lighten the mood she poked his skinny chest.

"Still as scrawny as ever, I see," she teased.

Odd frowned while Aelita giggled.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte,"

"Only a scrawny person would say that,"

"Weren't you just leaving?" Odd asked with just a touch of playfulness in his voice.

"Fine, fine, I'm gone," she pouted. She gave Odd a smile which he did not return as he closed the door behind her.

**Like it? Hate it? That button down there will make me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrote this after watching the royal wedding...well not really..but just pretend **

Ulrich was standing in what appeared to be a church. He could only guess it was church based on the ginormous organ pipes, a massive, ornate crucifix and a stern looking bishop with Bible in his hand. But it was just a guess, he could be wrong. He was dressed in fancy tux. White jacket and shirt with a black bow-tie, pants and shoes. In his breast pocket was a black rose with a thin red lace trim. Next to him was Odd and Jeremie beaming dressed similarly to him in white tuxes too. Frowning in confusion he turned to the front and saw a crowed of seeming happily people. A few, especially those in the front, we're crying. A few looked vaguwly familiar. He looked to the left of him to see Aelita in a short strappy black dress and red heels. In her arms were a bouquet of black roses with red trim like his. She looked stunning. When she caught his gaze she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up mouthing the words 'you'll do fine'. Ulrich furrowed his eyebrows as the pieces started to come together. His fancy attire, the setting, the weeping witnesses...this was a wedding. But was it his? The organ immediately started blaring "Here Comes the Bride" before he could complete that thought. The attendants rose out their chairs in respect as the door big wooden doors opened. Out rushed a flustered looking young man. Ulrich raised his eyebrow as William rushed up to the altar.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized. He the turned to Ulrich. "I know how tough it must have been for you to do this but I'm glad." He patted Ulrich's back rather roughly and stepped off to the side. Then the bride came out. Ulrich gasped when he saw it was Yumi on the arm of her father. Instead of the traditional white dress she was wearing a black one, similar to Aelita's but more conservative. She too had a bouquet of roses except hers were red with black trim. It wasn't gloomy or depressing but mysterious and intriguing as she always was in his eyes. She neared the altar and Ulrich felt his heart expand with enamor. A stupid grin found it's way to his face as she stepped closer and closer. When they reached the top of the aisle Mr Ishiyama pecked Yumi on the cheek before sitting next to his wife who was bawling uncontrollably in the front row. She was so loud she out cried the organ. Yumi stepped closer and Ulrich's heart beat faster with anticipation until she stopped in front of him. She reached up to kiss his cheek as her father had done to her.

"Thanks for doing this Ulrich," she told him thankfully. "It means a lot." Ulrich nodded and smiled dumbly wondering why she would thank him for marrying her, it should be the other way around, but who gave a damn! He was marrying Yumi the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, the hung to his yang, apple of his carmel, colored eye. But she turned away from him and took another step forward and stopped next to William.

"You may be seated," said the bishop.

Everyone sat down with their attention facing front to the soon to be wedded couple.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered on this glorious day to celebrate and cherish the tender love of William and Yumi..."

As the bishop read from the Holy Bible Ulrich stood their in utter shock. His looked wan and if anyone had glanced his way the might have feared he would have passed out. A strong arm gripped his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear.

"You ok buddy? You don't look so good,"

Ulrich felt his head grow heavy and his feet go light. He stumbled a bit as a dizzying sensation over took him. He slumped against someone who harshly shoved him onto another person who shoved him off onto someone else. One by one different people shoved Ulrich off themselves in and endless circle of torment until he finally tripped and fell into a continuos black pit and as he fell the wedding was still heard crisp and clear echoing of the walls.

"Do you," pronounced the bishop, " William Dunbar take Yumi Ishiyama to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through better or worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live.

"I do," said William. Ulrich could hear the goddamn smirk in his voice.

"Yu-" he tried to choke out her name but the tightness in his throat held him back.

"And do you," the holy man continued, " Yumi Ishiyama take William Dunbar to be you're lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she whispered affectionately.

"Is there anyone who believes these two lovers should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace..."

""Nnnoooo!" Ulrich tried to call out but his faint voice was drowned out in the sound of the wedding.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride,"

Ulrich had woken up tangled in his blankets that had mysterious flew onto his body earlier. He was sweating like mad from the horrid dream. A sour taste rose from his throat into his mouth that he had to force down.

Yumi and William getting married. Ulrich shuddered uncontrollably at the thought. When he finally stopped he laid back down the bed, dampp with his sweat and tears. As much as he tried not to more tears slipped out of his tightly shut eyes. He could have sworn that his tear glands were exhausted, that they couldn't produce anymore tears. Apparently they weren't as bone dry as he though they were and still had a little something left in them.

"Hey, you up?" a voice called out. It had to be Odd's, no way it was Kiwi's.

"Yeah," he managed to choke out.

"You ok?"

"No,"

Ulrich heard the ruffle of sheets being tossed about as Odd got out of bed to his friend's bed side.

"No, Odd," Ulrich said. His voice was strong and steady but also coated in a thick layer of ice. "Go to sleep. I'll be fine." He cut into Odd's protests and didn't stop until he heard the reluctant footsteps of his roommate making their way back to his bed. Light snoring soon followed. Ulrich tried to follow Odd but he kept slipping in and out of a restless sleep accompanied by nightmares until early morning.

**Oh, yeah forgot to send a shoutout to Moonlitexangel who helped with the first chapter...whoops**


End file.
